deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Fett (Legends)/Bio
At an early age, Jango Fett's parents were murdered and he was adopted by the Mandalorians. Under the training of Jaster Mareel, Fett became a skilled warrior. When he was a young man, Mareel was killed by Death Watch, the same who killed his parents, and Fett became leader of the Mandalorians. Fett became a bounty hunter and was approached by the Dark Jedi Count Dooku, and Fett would become the template for the Republic clone army. Living on Kamino, Fett showed his skills by fighting Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to a draw, and later by killing Council member Coleman Trebor in the Battle of Geonosis. In the same battle, Fett was beheaded by Mace Windu, but his legacy lived on through his son, Boba Fett (Legends) and the clone army. __TOC__ Battle vs. Predators (by Edwin Febo) No Battle Written Winner: Predator Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mandalore the Indomitable (by SkullinBones1) Location: Alderaan. Mandalore the Indomitable, the last of the crusaders, walked upon the crunching earth of Alderaan. The cold winter snow and frozen earth crunched under his weight. His spear hung over his back and his buckler shield dangled at his hip. He was lumbering up the hills, getting past the large conifers of the lower lands around him while getting close to the peak of the hill. The cold wind blew by him, it kicking up dust and snow onto him. But he wasn’t alone out there in that wilderness. He was being followed by a different man. A bounty hunter warrior, dressed in a suit of imitation Mandalorian armor. Jango Fett, the last of the Super Commandos, was on the hunt. He had taken the bounty for a powerful warrior of a dying race. He looked out ahead of him, using the tracking function on his helmets heads up display. He saw footprints in the snow and frozen mud ahead of him. He knew he was about two hundred yards behind him. Mandalore was now at the peak of the hill, stopping for a moment. He looked back down the hill towards the bottom of the slope. He looked around, eventually finding something which caught his eye. He saw the reflection of the moon light glance back at him. Something metallic near the bottom of the hill was climbing up to him. He then automatically crouched to the ground, taking out a set of macro-binoculars. He put them up to his visor and looked around he saw the shining. He saw a man, dressed in Armor. It was similar to his own, it having a T-visored helm. “A Mandalorian warrior or some sort. Buts he's obviously tracking me. He's more likely a hostile” Mandalore thought to himself. He then placed down his Binoculars, drawing his war pistol and preparing his spear. He then began to shuffle down the hill. He found cover behind a conifer, hiding behind it and waiting for his enemy. Jango follow the footstep trail, following the steps of Mandalore up the hill. He knew he was fairly close by, only being about thirty yards from the peak. He then saw something large swing out from behind a large tree ahead of him. It was dressed in an archaic suit of Mandalorian armor and it carried a pistol. It fired off a bolt of red energy from the pistol, the bolt striking Jango in the shoulder. The Bolt glanced off his pauldron, the strike shocking him greatly. He instinctively quick drew his pistols and opened fire. He let out a 3 shot burst at his enemy, the blast reflecting off of the man. The man ducked behind the tree, hiding from attack. Jango went running off to the side and ducked behind a tree to his left. He hid behind the tree, getting ready to fight. Mandalore prepared his blaster, getting reading to get out of cover and jump to another place of cover. He leapt out, running across the snow to a different tree. Jango Jumped out, popping off a burst of several shots from his pistols. Three of the blasts struck Mandalore head on, all of which glanced off. As he ran, Mandalore let off a single blast, it missing Jango just barely. The two held in semi cover, popping off shots on occasion. But as Mandalore swung around, Jango fired off a shot. The blast struck the barrel of the gun, both knocking it from Mandalore's hands and breaking it. “Damn” Mandalore grunted. He then drew out his spear and picked up his buckler shield. He then prepared to attack, building up his gusto before leaping out from cover. He went running out from cover, melee weapons at the ready. Jango opened fire, burning out his power packs futilely trying to kill Mandalore. “Die traitor” Mandalore shouted as he took a leaping thrust at Jango. Jango lept back, rocketing backwards with his jet pack. He landed twenty feet backwards, aiming up 1 of his pistols. The trigger pulled, but the blaster failed. He then lobbed the spent pistol at Mandalore, it glancing of his mask. He then glanced brought up his arm, shooting out a fiber cord hook at Mandalore. The cord looped around Mandalore's buckler, ripping of from his arm. This didn’t stop his advanced. Jango then brought up his other arm, sending out a torrent of fire. Mandalore powered through the flames, being slowed by the pain and damage. His armor scorched his armor, it being able to block the direct heat. The Besker armored on his arms heated up, hurting his skin. But as he closed, he lobbed his spear at Jango. The Metal weapon flew through the air and struck the bounty hunter. His pierced his breastplate by about an inch, being stopped as it struck his ribs. Jango hit the ground and the flames stopped. Mandalore fell to a knee, dousing the heated armor he was wearing in the snow. Jango pulled the spear from his chest, wincing in pain as he got to his feet. Mandalore was already on the run, lunging at Jango. Jango launched into the air and flew off. But as he rose into the air, Mandalore grabbed his boot straps and held on for dear life. The weight stopped the 2 from flying effectively, causing the pack to fair and burn out. The 2 fell some fifteen feet, hitting the ground like a set of bricks. The two struggled to their feet. Mandalore entered a more tradition pugilist gate, while Jango entered a lower stance, activating the blades on his wrists. The 2 lunged, Jango slashing low at Mandalore's guts with the straight blade with his left arm. Mandalore grabbed his arm, elbowing Jango in the face. As Jango slid back, he swung wildly with his other armor, the jagged blades hooking into Mandalorian pauldron. He then pulled himself forwards, pushing into Mandalore. The 2 struggled, Jango attempting to topple his vastly taller foe. Mandalore hooked his hands around the Straight blade on Jango's arm, ripping it off of his arm. He then grabbed Jango and threw his backwards. The Jagged blades which were stuck into Mandalore's shoulder ripped out, remaining intact in the gauntlet. Jango toppled down the hill, falling about 30 feet away down the slope. Mandalore ran over and picked up his spear. He ran down the slope towards Jango. Leaping into the air with his spear at the ready. Jango saw this, pushing himself to roll over onto his side. He dodged the strike, grabbing his good gauntlet and aimed it at Mandalore's lower calf. He fired off a small dart, it being highly poisonous. The dark landed, catching Mandalore right in his knee. Mandalore felt a wave of toxicity push through his body. He felt as everything went black and cold, as everything then just went black. He hit the ground, dying only a moment afterwards. Jango Got to his feet. He stood up, caughting painfully. He activated the the communicated link on his head up display. “Roz. The warrior is dead. Process over the funds to my account” Jango grunted. He then went over to the body if his foe, straightening it out and taking the mask of his foe. “Respect” he grunted before walking back to his ship, taking the mask as evidence of his victory. Expert's Opinion While Mandalore is a much tougher and much more durable warrior, Jango’s far superior Mobility and greater variety of weaponry ended up giving him a very slight advantage. In the end, Jango had more advanced equipment and lived in an era of more advanced warfare. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios